


For Queen and Country

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How real can they make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

“How real can you make it?” Cowley inquired, distinctly red in the face and looking anywhere but at his two top agents. “We require irrefutable proof to make our case against Stephen Edwards.”

A quick sideways glance at Doyle, who stubbornly refuses to meet his partner's eye, and Bodie's head snaps back to attention.

“As real as you need, sir,” he confidently replies.

~*~

 

Those gorgeous eyes are looking at him now. Steady, unblinking, the pupils so dilated that the green is but a narrow corona framing a dark sea of lust. Strong hands clasp his forearms as ripples of aftershock shake Doyle's slender body and a hot spume bathes Bodie's chest.

A moan, an answering cry, and Bodie too is there: his eager cock pulsing deep in Doyle's tight arse, his sweat-sheened back curved in an arch of triumph, a fierce yell exploding from his gasping lungs.

A moment of astonished silence, and they fall together. Lips meet in a soul-deep kiss. Hands wander and caress. Whispered endearments and soft promises are made, and sated bodies discover they are not sated after all. The camera is forgotten.

How real can they make it?

This is as real as it gets.


End file.
